The Neutral Mythos
The Neutral Mythos '''is a group of '''Neutral-aligning students from Ever After High's Mythology program. They aren't led by any specific leader and often choose not to take sides in the Royal-Rebel conflict and don't try to intervene unlike the Roybel Mythos. (basically it's just to keep tabs on everyone who'll receive the switzerland treatment because categories are annoying to sort thru) Group history It was never meant to be called a group, but from the start of the Mythology Program, even before Final Fate occured, the Neutral Mythos have always comprised of people who didn't mind taking over their parents' destinies and follow in the views of people like the Crumb cousins, Chase Redford, Crystal Winter or Ramona Badwolf. Member criteria They don't have a member criteria as it isn't an official group like the Royal Mythos, the Rebel Mythos or the Roybel Mythos. As long as you don't want to take sides or intervene with the Royal-Rebel conflict, you are considered a Neutral Mytho. It's okay if you harbor thoughts for the Royal/Rebel/Roybels and unlike other groups, you are free to express your opinions over the other groups and on the Royal-Rebel conflict. Members # Ebony Al-Baqara: 'Daughter of Hathor, Egyptian goddess of cows. To be really honest with, she never sided with either side, but has always wished the best for both and hence aligns herself as a Neutral. She does find the Royal-Rebel conflict interesting, but never has she ever thought of actually joining in on the action. # 'Basilica Isla: 'Daughter of Delos, a Nesoi, Basil doesn't like causing drama, and therefore sides with the Neutrals. She is a very chill and calm girl and is always up to talk to everyone. # 'Anita Weddo: 'Daughter of Ayida-Weddo, the Haitian goddess of rainbows. tba # 'Undeen Mae: 'Daughter of Uni, the Etruscan goddess of marriage. tba # 'Tina Cilena: 'Son of Tinia, the Etruscan king of of the gods. tba # 'Raissa Xuan: 'Daughter of Tang Seng, a Chinese monk. tba # [[Iphigenia Mycenaean II|'Iphigenia Mycenaean II]]: 'Daughter of Clytemnestra, a Spartan princess. tba # 'Shiromi Yuki: Daughter of Yuki-Onna, the Snow Woman. Shiromi was raised by mortal Vic Tortoga, given the name Sam at the time. She came to EAH with no prior knowledge of her destiny, and is very much a neutral party on the subject of it. She's known for being calm at all times, to the point where some students find her unsettling. Is it a coping mechanism for the strangeness of the Mythology Program? Or is it just the way Shiromi is? # Vega Somer: Daughter of Notus,the god of summer. She chose to be in the neutral side to avoid drama and still hang out with her friends who are from the Rebel side # [[Amorette J. Cupid|'Amorette J. Cupid']]: Daughter of Eros, winged Greek god of sexual desir and beauty & Psyche, the goddess of the mortal soul. She is not one who wishes to be involved with the rivalry. Category:Groups